


The Duck Fever

by tired__pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rubber Ducks, mentions of Kurotsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired__pigeon/pseuds/tired__pigeon
Summary: “Ok, I get that. But why so many rubber ducks?"





	The Duck Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short drabble lol.

Akaashi was exhausted. Working as a volleyball coach for children wasn't as easy as he had originally thought. At least it kept him in shape. As he stepped into his flat, which he shared with possibly the most annoying human being on Earth aka his lover, all he wanted was to draw himself a bath and let himself soak in the warm water until all his wories dissipated. Unfortunately, it was not his lucky day, as always. As he made his way to their room and started removing his clothes he heard noises coming from the bathroom. Even as he closed his hand around the door knob he had a bad feeling about what he would find in there. He was right, as per usual. 

Upon opening the door to the bathroom he came face to face with a scene he would never have imagined. Bokuto, his lover, though probably for not much longer, was sitting in the bathtub. Around him were piles upon piles of rubber ducks, all over the bathtub, the floor, and the little kid who accompanied him in the water. 

"What the fuck?" Akaashi said, barely processing the scene before him, let alone have enough conscience not to swear in front of a child. 

Bokuto turned to face him and his face showed absolute joy. 

"Akaaaaashiiiiiii!" he exclaimed, splashing around excitedly for the baby in the bathtub. "See, Akihiko! Uncle Kaashi is here." Bokuto said, splashing the little boy by squirting water from on of the ducks. 

The kid giggled and splashed, covering his face with tiny chubby hands. 

"Akaashiiiii! He's so cute!" Bokuto whined and splashed the little boy again, receiving a similar reaction.

Akaashi's brain was starting to slowly catch up with the situation. 

"I maintain my previous statement," Akaashi fully stepped into the bathroom, beholding the army of rubber ducks on the ground. 

"Tsukishima and Kuroo are going away this weekend, you know? To get it on?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "So I said we could watch Akihiko for them," he finished.

"I figured out that much. What I'm trying to understand is... This!" he gestured in a wide circle as to represent the whole bathroom. 

"Kuroo said Akihiko likes rubber ducks," Bokuto said, as if it were the most logical explanation to the situation. 

"Ok, I get that. But why so many rubber ducks?" Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. Bokuto couldn't help but beam at the sight of his fiancé.

"Because why not? I thought the more the merrier!" 

"Not when you can't walk into your own bathroom!" Akaashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"I'll clean it all up.I promise. Just come join us," Bokuto spread his arms in welcoming manner. 

"Where are you even gonna put all these rubber ducks when you're done?" 

"Does it matter? I can just donate it to charity or something. Now, if you don't come join us you will suffer the wrath of two crying babies, myself included," Bokuto dropped his arms and pouted. 

Akaashi sighed in resignation and removed the rest of his clothes, carefully stepping around the rubber ducks to join his love and their godson.


End file.
